Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Generation
by Filia Astrum
Summary: Another Moony, Wormtial, Padfoot, and Prongs fic. I had to do one the idea won't get out of my head.


The Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs Generation

Disclaimer: I don't own them. JKR owns them. I'm really not to clear on if she owns the word Muggles or not, but that belongs to whoever owns the word.

Authors Note: I know everyone does one of these fics, but this is my version. It isn't too original yet, but it will get to be.

James Potter looked in awe at the castle. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _read a gold plaque on the front door. "Wow, this place is huge," he thought, and from the looks on everyone's faces, he wasn't the only one on awe. 

Remus Lupin was thinking, "Wow, I'll have plenty of places to hide when I get wolfy."

Sirius Black was thinking, "Wow, this place must heave a zillion secret places to explore."

Peter Pettigrew was thinking, "Wow, I'll get lost in this place in no time."

There were forty-six other students all thinking different things about the castle, but there was one word stuck in everyone's mind "Wow".

A woman with jet black hair and glasses, who introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, pulled them all from their thoughts. "First years come this way," she said. The woman led them into the castle.The entrance hall was a stone foyer that could have accommodated a whole house and still have extra space. It had stone walls and maroon carpets. Fading pictures lined the walls. Remus recognized them as Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, the founders of Hogwarts. He'd seen their pictures before in _Hogwarts: A History._ When he found out that he was being accepted, even with his wolfiness, he read everything he could find on Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall led the first years into a small room. It was also stone, but this one had old tapestries on the walls. The tapestries gave the room a cozy accent. "Now you will wait here until you are fetched for the Sorting," Professor McGonagall said. Then she tuned around and quickly left the room. Sirius wondered what he'd have to do for the Sorting. He had done a few spells, but most of them had gone wrong, and he couldn't for the life of him think of any one of them at the moment. Well, he remembered the one he'd done on his sister that gave her laryngitis, but he didn't think that would help him now. He realized that he wasn't the only one worried, and that calmed him down a bit. 

Just as the room felt like it was going to burst with all the tension, Professor McGonagall returned. She led them into the Great Hall and instructed them to line up quietly. She brought out an old three-legged stool and what had to be the oldest, rattiest hat Peter had ever seen. "What are we going to do with this?" Peter thought. At that exact moment, the hat started singing through a hole in its mouth. All of the first years jumped. The hat started singing. From what Peter gathered from the song, (which wasn't much cos he' a big idiot) Ravenclaw was for the smart people, Gryffindor was for the valiant, Hufflepuff was for the loyal, and Slytherin was for the ambitious. From what he heard on the train, Slytherin was for Dark Wizards. Voldemort, the Dark Wizard who was gaining power now,had been in Slytherin.He certainly didn't want to go there. He'd probably be bullied and teased. 

"Abbot, Henry," called Professor McGonagall.

Henry Abbot walked up to the Sorting Hat. He tried it on and sat there for about ten seconds. The hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table clapped loudly as he stumbled over to the table.

"Black, Sirius."

Sirius walked up to the hat wondering how a hat could tell what house you'd fit best in. His questions were answered as soon as he put the hat on. "Well, lets see. You'd do well in Ravenclaw, you got brains, but I can see that sense of adventure in you. Yes strong sense of adventure. You have to be in GRYFFINDOR!" Sirius walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside a girl with dark hair and chocolate eyes.

"Clearwater, Devin"

The hat screamed, "RAVENCLAW!"

"Hotchkiss,Narcissa."

"SLYTHERIN!"

A few more names were called. "Lupin, Remus."

Remus walked slowly toward the stool and tried on the hat. "Yes, I can see it all. You're definitely GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacMIllian,Bert"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Malfoy,Lucius"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

Peter tried on the hat. "Well, you really don't belong in any house. I would put you in Hufflepuff, cos that's where I put all the one's I can't decide on, but loyalty is not you're strong suit. You are very dumb, so Ravenclaw's not for you. Gryffindor, well, you're a big coward, so that rules that out, and Slytherin is for ambitious evil people, so you won't do there. Well, I always say, "When all else fails do Eanie, Meanie, Miny, Mo." 

Eanie, meanie, miny, mo, 

Catch a tiger by his toe, 

If he hollers,

Let him go.

Eanie, meanie, miny… GRYFFINDOR!" 

Peter glumly went to the Gryffindor table, and no one clapped for him.

"Potter,James."

James strode up to the hat, thinking that this would be a cinch. He didn't even get it onto his head when the hat yelled "GRYFFINDOR!" He went over to the Gryffindor table.

"Spinnet, Jeffry"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Snape,Severus."

He wasn't halfway to the stool when the hat yelled "SLYTHERIN!"

Severus walked over to the Slytherin table, which roared in applause. All of the other houses were glad he wasn't with them, so they clapped too. 

Finally Bilius Weasley and Bobby Zabini were called. McGonagall rolled up her parchment and went to sit down at the teachers' table. Dumbledore arose and started talking.

"I do realize that we are running behind schedule and you all want to get to your meals, but this cannot wait. There has been a new tree planted on the grounds. It is called the "Whomping Willow". Please do not go anywhere near the tree as it does have a tendency to lash out at the nearest person. Now, lets eat."

James felt like he'd never eaten anything so good in his whole life. He piled his plate high with the food and didn't talk much for the better part of the feast. When he finally felt full, he struck up a conversation with a boy who said his name was Sirius Black.

"Where are you from?" James asked trying to make conversation.

" Godric's Hollow. What about you?"

"Rosewood. Do you have any brothers and sisters here?"

"Nope. Only child. I have a cousin here though. He's in Ravenclaw."

"What's his name?"

"Dameon. He gets on my nerves though. He got a letter saying he was going to be a Prefect this summer, and now he won't shut up about it."

"I know how you feel. I used to go to a Muggle school, you know, cause my parents wanted me to learn to read and stuff like that. There's this girl, Lily Highlander, she is like the ultimate annoyance. She's a year below me, so I don't have to deal with her that much, but she never shuts up."

Ten the food disappeared from the plates and Dumbledore stood up. 

"Yes, now that we've feasted, we need to talk about some new rules this year." Most of the student body groaned. "Now, I'm sure you remember what I said about the Whomping Willow. I would now like to point out that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to _all_ students.

"Now, we have quite a large amount of new teachers this year. To my right is Professor McGonagall. She will be teaching transfiguration. To my left are Professors Quirrell and Kettleburn. Professor Quirrellfor Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Kettleburn for Care of Magical Creatures. Also joining us is Professor Trelawney, who wasn't able to come down to the feast with us, as it would cloud her Inner –Eye.

"Now you may all go to your common rooms as I'm sure you are tired. The prefects will tell you the passwords to each house when you arrive there."

There was a lot of noise as all the students rose from their seats and headed to their common rooms. Remus walked along the corridors quietly, following two boys. He remembered their names as James Potter and Sirius Black from the Sorting. When they finally arrived at the picture of the fat lady, the prefects gave them the password (musical chairs) and sent them off to bed. He found he shared a dormitory with four other boys. The two he was following earlier, James Potter and Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Mikael Brown. Then he fell onto his bed and quickly went to sleep. 

TBC


End file.
